Sakura Kinomoto's Past Life
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: When Sakura first met Eriol. While they were sat in the grounds of Tomoeda Elementary, Eriol mentioned that maybe they had met before they were born...Today Sakura was going to figure out her past life as her past life, and Eriol's life, intertwined many times in the past...Resulting in future problems.
1. The Magical Child

Disclaimer: I do not own CLAMP or their idea CardCaptor Sakura. I do however own my idea!

* * *

Sakura wondered around Penguin Park. She was currently in very deep thought. 'Okay, I finally have my life in order. Eriol is living in Tomoeda so we can see him, if we need to talk to him that is. Tomoyo has been offered a scholarship in America, I'm not sure if she will say yes though. Syaoran and I are almost ready to move to the next level in our lives...What else is going to happen?'

Sakura heard a giggling from the swings not far away. "You're funny when you think like that!" She turned her gaze to the swings and walked over to them. Her eyes saw what looked like a very young girl...She looked only 12 in age, she had a very interesting dress on. It glowed blue, there was several gemstones encrusted into a wrist strap that was on her right wrist. She had a sky blue watch on her other wrist. Her eyes were very curious to:- They were hazel with a touch of amber.

"Who..." Sakura stopped in front of her. The girl was sitting on the swing as the swing stopped moving. Being 20 now, Sakura's magical powers were almost to the level Eriol wanted:- The Most Powerful Magician on Earth.

The girl titled her head to the left. "Am I?" She giggled. "I'm surprised you don't know yourself!" She kept giggling while Sakura's confusion and curiosity increased. "Have a seat..." She tried to stop laughing. "I'll tell you all about me...Sakura" Sakura's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

She giggled again. "Easy! My father told me about you! The name's Emerald...Emerald Reed" When Sakura's face lit up with so much shock that it was unbelievable, Emerald couldn't hold it in any longer, she clutched her chest and fell off of the swing, she really couldn't stop laughing at this point.

Sakura was in world's upon world's of shock. How in the world did Eriol have a child...Without her being shown to the world? This almost seemed...Impossible...Wouldn't she have a massive magical presence or something? Or maybe she was hiding it?

Emerald stopped laughing and stood up, she was around up to Sakura's shoulder's in height. Her hair glittered with several different shades of colour. Ranging from dark blue right the way to red.

If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have thought that this girl was so powerful it was stupid. That couldn't be right though, Eriol had his magic split in half by her to her father and him...Unless he had this child BEFORE he came to Tomoeda? Or was it possible that Eriol (in his past life) had a child that this girl was the re-incarnation of? It wasn't really possible...Was it?

Sakura sat down on the other swing while Emerald sat back on the one she had been sat on. Both girls were looking at each other. "Its nice to know that at least someone knows my name rather then trying to kill me, then ask the questions that really matter"

Emerald nodded. "I agree with you there" Sakura smiled at her, as did Emerald. "You know...You remind me of my mother...Before she died that is" Emerald whispered as a lone tear fell down her right cheek. She looked down at the same time.

Sakura shot out of her seat in an instant and got to Emerald's side in a flash. She pulled her into a hug, thereby pulling her off of the seat she was sat on. "Hey...Don't cry..." She whispered and began to rub Emerald's back. The multi-coloured hair that covered the girl from head to her waist glittered while Emerald went into floods upon floods of tears. "Shhh" Sakura whispered, keeping the gentle rubbing her back consistent. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Emerald almost screamed, when Sakura was about to try to calm her down some more Emerald shouted the one word that Sakura froze at. "Mother! I'm sorry! I never knew that was going to happen! Please don't leave me! I know you are trying to comfort me, but, I shouldn't have left their side! Please forgive me!"

Sakura couldn't pull herself back to reality, she held Emerald close almost instinctively. 'I must have...In my past life...No wait...If that happened wouldn't I...Wouldn't I have remembered that? Or at the very least learned about it by Kero or Eriol?'

In either case, Sakura knew that, if she pushed Emerald away from herself now, that Emerald would most likely do something VERY reckless. Even beyond what Kero had said regarding herself. Back when she tried to change all the Clow Cards into her own that time when Dash ran for it.

Sakura pulled herself back to reality when Emerald stopped crying. She looked down and saw the poor girl's eyes looking up at her. "Tell me Emerald" Sakura whispered while the girl shook. In what Sakura guessed was as though she was afraid of what she would say. "How long have you been here? I have a feeling you've been alive for longer then 12 years..." Emerald nodded her multi-coloured head. "Yeah...I've been alive since...I dunno...I guess it would have been over 40 years or so?"

Sakura began to get a very good picture in her head. "Carry on if you can" She smiled as she needed to know a lot more from Emerald. The young girl nodded her head. "Well...I remember my dad being in a massive mansion..." Sakura nodded. 'So it IS how I thought...'

Emerald looked down. "I was never normally allowed to see him though...Especially when he created his cards...and his guardian's searched for me on numerous occasions...Even to the point where...I was nearly found..."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Okay..." Emerald began to cry again. "I was forbidden to go and see him...In fact...I was thrown to here about 12 years ago...Maybe 4...I'm not 100% sure..." Sakura nodded. 'So she IS Eriol's daughter...Fine, Clow's in his past life but...he needs to see her...Even if its only for a minute or two!'

Sakura looked to the entrance to where the park opened out. Syaoran and Tomoyo were standing there. Tomoyo was in full shock while Syaoran looked like he was trying to figure this whole thing out.

Sakura put her hand on Emerald's head as she rose it again. "I've got an idea" Emerald smiled at her for a moment. "How about...We go and see your father?"

Syaoran, Tomoyo and Emerald were stunned. Tomoyo and Syaoran came back to reality within seconds whereas Emerald was still...shocked.

She was going to go and see her father!?

Within minutes Sakura and the others were walking towards Eriol's house with Sakura holding Emerald's hand.

[Eriol's House]

Eriol was reading, yet again, then his gaze shot to the window. "Eriol? What's wrong?" Ruby asked him as she walked into the room. Spinel had a fairly good idea of what was wrong with him.

"She's here. I don't know how in the world you got here Emerald...I don't even know if I can see you...Especially as its been since I was alive...Even before I created the cards..." He whispered as he stood up, he walked over to the window.

There were several knocks on the house's door. "I'll get it!" Ruby shouted as she turned and raced out of the room. Spinel looked to Eriol. "Are you sure you can see her?" Eriol nodded as he sat back down.

"Yeah...I have an obligation to do so..." Spinel was confused. "Obligation?" Eriol nodded again. "Yes. Emerald is my daughter from my past life after all..." Spinel's eyes widened. "My god...I don't remember that part..."

Eriol nodded again. "Yeah. It appears there was more then one whole in my memory...Or rather...Clow's memory then I thought"

There were four knocks on the door. "Come in" Eriol said in his standard monotonous voice then Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Ruby Moon walked into his library room. "Eriol?" Sakura whispered, then she saw the look on his face: He already knew why they were there..."I think you know who's waiting on the other side of the wall" Eriol nodded. "Yeah" He stood up and faced the door. "Come out and talk to me Emerald...I know you're there"

Ruby and Spinel looked to the door and their eyes widened as they saw Emerald very slowly peer around the door. Eriol smiled. "Long time no see honey" Emerald's eyes looked at the floor. "H-H-Hey dad..." Emerald walked into the room and as she stood in front of him he pulled her into a hug, shocking the life out of everyone in the room...Including her. Emerald's eyes shot up and saw Eriol's sapphire ones looking into her's.

"I've missed you" Eriol whispered much to the poor girl's already very fried nerves. "I...I..." Eriol pulled her closer to him and leaned to her left ear. "I already know...I know" Within moments Emerald burst into tears, the poor girl wouldn't be able to stop crying Syaoran guessed for about an hour. Eriol looked up and smiled sheepishly at them all. "If you three have the time, I'll go and see if I can calm her down" Sakura nodded for herself and the others.

"We'll be here" Eriol smiled, which he did quite a lot...But this smile was more...A very gentle one...Almost as though. 'Did he love me in my past life?' Sakura thought quietly to herself as he left the room with Emerald, holding onto her right hand.

When Eriol had left and Sakura, Syaoran as well as Tomoyo sat down around a rather long table, Kero (in his disguise form) and Yue (not bothering about being Yukito...AGAIN for the FOURTYUTH time over the past 4 days) walked in...Okay, in Kero's case he flew in but they both did so very quickly.

"Huh?" Kero looked around several times. "Wasn't there a massive presence in here just now?" His eyes shot to Sakura's who began to fidget after 2 minutes worth of staring. "What?" Kero glared at Syaoran and flew over to Sakura, landing on her knee. "What's going on? I'm almost positive I felt a very strong magical presence just now!" Sakura looked to the door. Yue and Kero both turned around and saw Eriol standing there.

"I was wondering when you two would show up" He said with simplicity but it really stung both Yue and Kero. "Jealousy a bit too much for you both today?" Eriol walked very slowly over to the table on the opposite side to where Sakura and her two friends were sat.

He slowly sat down and his guardians were on either side of him. "Alright" He looked to Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue and Kero as his guardians also looked at him. "Where do you want me to start?" He chuckled slightly. "Please one at a time. I can't answer you all in one go...No matter HOW powerful I am or was"

Syaoran cleared his throat so Eriol (amongst everyone else) turned their attention to him. "Who was that little girl? She called you dad" The second Syaoran said that, aside from Eriol closing his eyes (as normal), all four guardians looked at him with shock on each of them. "That's right" He looked down (Again while his eyes were closed, no-one really knew how he kept his glasses in place like that however)

Tomoyo tilted her head to the right slightly. "If you're her dad...Who's her mother?" Eriol opened his eyes and looked at Tomoyo. "Who haven't I looked at yet?" He answered her question with a question. After only a few seconds, Sakura, yes I said Sakura (she was rather sharp today) gasped. "Hold on..."

Eriol chuckled and rose his head, his sapphire eyes locked with her emerald ones. Neither one moved for several minutes, nor did they say anything to each other. Eriol's posture and face remained calm and collected. Sakura's on the other hand didn't indicate blushing or nervousness whatsoever.

Syaoran (again) was the first to look between them. "W...How?" Sakura mouthed the same thing as Eriol looked to Tomoyo, Syaoran and then back at Sakura. "Do you remember when I said, when I first met you, that perhaps we met before we were born?" Sakura nodded slowly. "Well, that's the case here. We, did, meet back in our past lives, and from the looks of it, my secret...Or rather the secret we both had back then has now come to light"

Sakura's whole body was frozen in time as was Eriol's the minute that he stopped talking. 'Eriol?' She thought thinking that he wouldn't and couldn't hear him. 'Yes Sakura?' Sakura's body became unfrozen as her eyes widened. 'How in the world!?'

Eriol chuckled which confused Tomoyo and Syaoran...Alongside all four guardians. 'I had forgotten this connection existed' Sakura frowned, again confusing the six others in the room. 'Gee, thanks for not telling me! Do Tomoyo or Syaoran have this as well?'

Eriol shook his head. Now this was getting Syaoran agitated...First he hears that Eriol and Sakura had a child in their past lives. Fine. Then he starts to hold Sakura's eyes without making either of them embarrassed, and THEN he manages to just stare and her and her at him WITHOUT saying anything!

Eriol stood up adding a lot to the already confusing-confusion pot. 'I think Syaoran is getting angry at this. I'll be back in a moment, I'll see if Emerald's calm enough to be here' Sakura nodded, then turned her attention to Syaoran. 'Alright' Sakura frowned upon seeing Syaoran's angry face staring at Eriol. "Syaoran, if you keep looking at him like that, then you can go home right now"

Syaoran immediately began to behave when he heard her stern voice like that. Even Syaoran got scared when Sakura was angry...Like they say, Hell hath no fury for a woman scornth. So in practice? Syaoran didn't want to find out how much anger she had...ESPECIALLY considering that she had massive powers that overshadowed his own.

After 10 minutes worth of the guardians and the three people chatting to each other about this new revelation and such, Eriol walked back into the room. Everyone stood up. They turned to him and Eriol looked to each one seriously... Except Sakura. "Everyone, listen because I am going to say this once and only once" They all nodded bar Sakura who was starting to feel...Singled out. "I need you all to step outside for around 6 minutes. No more time then that"

Before Syaoran could even think of arguing, Kero had bitten his finger (again) and the others basically walked out of the room, heading for the garden. Yue glanced back as did Ruby at the door and saw Emerald standing at the door with her gaze on Eriol and Sakura. Yue and Ruby's mouths both widened in shock. The magical power flowing off of this girl was more then Clow or Sakura's...This girl was in a league of her own.

Eriol walked forwards and sat down at the table across from Sakura. "Emerald?" Sakura heard the squeaky voice of the girl she met previously. "Y-yes dad?" Eriol chuckled and then looked to her. "Come and sit down. You can choose where, I am sure you both have tons of questions...I have a few myself"

Emerald walked over to the table and sat down, her multi-coloured hair was now matching the dark blue walls of the house where Eriol lived in. "Sakura?" Eriol whispered, Sakura turned her gaze to him. "Yes?" Eriol looked to Emerald. "I may not remember much and you obviously can't remember her so...Emerald?" Both Sakura and Eriol's attention suddenly changed to Emerald...Who had started fidgeting...Again. "Tell me...Or rather us, what has been going on since you were taken into hiding? I get the feeling that you're not just a girl who hides...Your power is far greater then I remember"

Emerald looked down, although feeling the gazes of her re-incarnated mother and father were getting rather heated. "I thought you wouldn't recognize me Clow..." Eriol sighed. "Call me Eriol. I've had enough of people calling me Clow or Clow Reed...I'm not the same as I was then"

Emerald glanced at him. "You...You're still Clow to me ,Eriol, No matter how much you want to say it..." Eriol thought for a moment. "How about you just call me Father or something? That'd make it easier on me...And your mother, am I right Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Yeah but...Who was I back then? I honestly have no idea"

Emerald looked to Sakura with a cheeky smile. "Hoeh?" Sakura questioned while Emerald look at her. "Your name back then was Sakura...But your surname wasn't..." Sakura smiled. "Kinomoto" Emerald nodded. "Right. Right. You name wasn't Sakura Kinomoto...Rather..." Emerald put a finger to her lip while Eriol smiled warmly at her.

"Sakura...Saphira Skylan" Sakura was curious again. "Sakura Saphira Skylan?" Emerald nodded. "Yep" Eriol suddenly thought something to herself. "If we are the re-incarnations...Is your name really Emerald Reed then?" Sakura whispered while Emerald giggled, shaking her head. "Not exactly"

Eriol kept his smile while Sakura frowned. "Did you lie to me?" Emerald looked at Sakura in shock. "Would I lie to you? Never!" Before Emerald could giggle again, she looked at Eriol who had dropped his smile and looked at her, the same you would if you were trying to encourage a child to tell the truth, rather then hiding behind a fake wall that you could easily see through. "You do realize I can see through you?"

Emerald sighed. "Now that's something you haven't lost Dad...Damn..." She hit her hands on her lap, looking over to the window. "Its nice here...Warm but not to hot...Gentle light instead of bright artificial light...and quiet...Almost quiet enough to-" There was a loud smashing noise from outside. Emerald pouted "I was going to say quiet enough to sleep!" Sakura and Eriol sighed as all of them stood up. "There'll be time for more questions later Emerald" Eriol walked out of the room first.

Sakura walked next to her as they both left the room. "How much don't I know?" Emerald giggled. "Hoeh?" Emerald giggled again. "You have no idea mother" Sakura blushed but continued to walk alongside her daughter from her previous life. "Such as?" Emerald looked at Sakura again, Sakura immediately noticed that Emerald's eye colour had changed...It now, literally, mirrored Sakura's own emerald colours.

"Such as what you were wearing before you got re-incarnated!"


	2. Historical Shadow's

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS but I do own the idea

* * *

"Wh-What I was wearing?" Sakura slowed down as both her and Emerald got outside. "Well, you were wearing a dress an-"

"Stop hiding the facts!"

Sakura jumped out of her skin while Emerald narrowed her eyes at who had shouted at her father: Syaoran Li. "You know I'm in a relationship with her! What the hell's going on?! What happened in the past!? It's not like it matters!" Sakura's mouth flew open in shock as everything in the garden went whisper quiet.

Eriol was looking at Syaoran while he glared at him. "Tell me! What the hell's going on!? Its not like that girl is real!" After Syaoran's voice disappeared Sakura stepped forwards. "Syaoran!" Eriol glanced at where Emerald was stood then back to Syaoran. "Bad idea..." Syaoran looked at him, then Sakura and finally his gaze fell onto Emerald. "You aren't even here! A fig-"

Before any of the guardians could stop her, Emerald had moved (almost in a flash of light) at force towards Syaoran, slammed into him which forced him onto the floor. Emerald had (literally) jumped onto the Chinese sorcerer, punching him with so much force that you would cringe.

"You. Fucking. Chinese. Bastard!" Emerald screamed while Sakura stood in shock. On one hand she wanted to go and help Syaoran and get Emerald off of him. Yet on the other hand she felt as though Syaoran had gotten it easy for years since she met him.

"Emerald" Eriol walked towards the pair while Syaoran looked like he was struggling to even move let alone fight back. Emerald couldn't hear him which proved rather infuriating to Eriol. He looked to Sakura who nodded, finally out of her confused state.

"That's" He turned to the scuff between Syaoran and his daughter, grabbed Emerald by her waist and threw her off of Syaoran. "Enough!" Emerald hit the ground with a loud thump, Syaoran looked to Eriol with shock. Even though the Chinese man had blood on his face and was weakened in terms of pride.

He watched as Eriol walked over to Emerald who was groaning in pain. "Emerald! Get up!" Emerald cringed as she felt waves upon waves of pain enter her small body. "Ugh..."

Sakura raced over to Eriol before anything else could happen. "Eriol! No more!" Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, and within seconds, Eriol had cooled off into his mellow state once more.

Emerald rolled onto her right side away from Sakura and Eriol's gaze while Ruby alongside Spinel stood in-between Eriol and Emerald. Kerberous and Yue on the other hand stood to Sakura's right. "You" Sakura cringed at Emerald's pain filled voice. "You wondered why I...Was in hiding?" She managed to choke out as she very slowly clambered to her feet. She swayed several times as she couldn't stand up straight.

"Ma...Maybe you should look at your...behavior around me first...I wanted to see you father, yes, but I didn't want to be hurt...In this way..." Eriol cleared his throat. "I got you off of Syaoran, I do not think that, myself or anyone here, would have wanted you to kill him"

He stated while Sakura's eyes softened on Emerald as she heard Emerald's rather forced words. "Are you saying...That you don't care about your own daughter?"

Before Eriol could say anything, Sakura let go of Eriol's shoulder and walked over to Emerald's side. "I'm not saying that I'm saying" Emerald lowered her head she began to cry, both Sakura and Eriol both fell silent as Emerald put her hands into fists and back again.

"You're not saying it Clow. But I know you're thinking it. I'm not stupid. I don't belong here. When you sent me away I only had Sakura. When she sent me to England to hide there...Do you honestly think I felt loved? Well, newsflash, I didn't. Its the same way now. First you hurt me for one reason or another. Then you try to apologize, whatever that means, leading you to tell me to go away. Well, guess what? That's precisely what I am going to do!"

Sakura walked forwards a few more paces, her face had turned into a warm smile. She had to do something...Anything to prevent this situation from getting into either a war-zone or a death-site. "Stop" Emerald's voice felt like acid to Eriol's ears while Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Just stop..." Before Emerald knew what was happening, she was in floods of tears, on her hands and knees. "I've always been the, scape-goat, I've...I've always been...Told to leave..." She felt her tears over-come her as she took in rapid yet jagged breaths.

"I never wanted-" Eriol started but Sakura couldn't take anymore of this, within seconds, she had gone to her pas- well fuck it her daughter's side. "It doesn't matter where in time I gave birth to you. I don't care what anyone thinks!"

Sakura shouted which made Eriol not only stop talking but freeze on the spot. "Whether I like it or not, you to Eriol, we have a child here who badly needs us! For one reason or another, whether that was for safety or not, we can't ignore her!"

Tomoyo felt herself go to the other side of Emerald. Sakura put her hand on Emerald's back and tried to calm her down. "Hey...We can work this out Emerald..." Sakura whispered while the little girl poured her heart into her tears.

Sakura looked over to Syaoran and then to Eriol. "What are you two doing just stood there!? Just because I had a child with Eriol in our past lives Syaoran doesn't mean I don't care for you any less! Eriol! If you truly respect my honor...Or rather OUR honor in the form of Emerald here, you will stop acting like a child and get over here! Now!"

All four of them were instantly at the side of Emerald helping in whatever way they could, or what Sakura wanted them to help with. Soon enough the eight of them had calmed her down and got her inside (Luckily enough it took only 20 minutes...It could have EASILY lasted over 4 hours).

[Inside Eriol's house]

When they got inside and got her to sleep, Sakura was the first to leave and close Emerald's bedroom door behind herself. Eriol, under the command of Sakura, had given Emerald a rather spacious and comfortable room. "How old is Emerald?" Sakura questioned Eriol when she walked back into the 'table room'. Eriol looked over to her as he had been talking to the others for awhile.

"I'm not 100% sure. Judging from the way she carries herself and the way she is...I would say physically she's 12, but mentally she would be...40. The interesting thing is, she isn't acting any more mature then 12..."

Everyone lowered their heads in thought. 'Emerald...Why would she act like...this if she was...12, I got it!' Sakura screamed in her head, Eriol did not get any of that when Sakura clicked her fingers, everyone looked to her. "You said the Clow Card's were asleep for 30 years before you woke up because of me right Kero?" Kero nodded. "Yeah..."

Syaoran started to get the picture. "Are you saying that..." Sakura nodded. "Maybe Emerald was put under the same spell? After all...Eriol, whoops I meant Clow in your past life Eriol...Clow put the spell on the Clow Cards because he was linked magically to them right?"

Eriol's eyes widened as realization began to appear in all their heads. "Now, because Emerald is linked to you and me both bio-logically and magically Eriol...wouldn't it stand to reason that she fell asleep as well?"

Syaoran looked to them all. "If she has only just woken up then-" Eriol nodded. "She's going to need a rather delicate upbringing in both terms of Magic and-" Sakura smiled. "Emotions" Finishing off both boy's sentences. Yue groaned. "I don't like it when you" Sakura began to giggle. "When I finish people's sentences?" Yue frowned which made Kero bowl over in laughter.

Eriol looked to them all. "We have to think" Sakura nodded. "So far, Emerald is our child. Whether we all like it nor not. We are going to have to raise her as though she was 12 years old" Sakura nodded again. "That means that we'll have t-" Syaoran stood up. "Wait a second. Do you feel that?"

They all nodded. "That's not a good feeling..." Eriol looked to Sakura. "Emerald!" Sakura nodded and shot for where her daughter's room was (Sakura had, had enough of calling her, her past daughter, she was here now...and she was very real so Sakura called her, her daughter).

[Emerald's Room]

Sakura shot into the room and raced over to Emerald's bed, said girl was starting to wake up anyway. "Emerald!" Emerald rubbed her right eye. "Five more minutes" She moaned while Sakura shook her head. "No time. There's a very dark loathsome presence coming here" After another minute of waking up, Emerald's eyes lit up in the term of danger. "I sense it to!"

[Outside Eriol's House]

A creature, about double the height of Syaoran was heading towards the house. Very slowly. Enveloped in plasma with hemoglobin flowing off of it, it crushed each and every piece of stone and/or tree twig that stood in front of it.

Cardinal turned heavens began to slowly turn clouds in slight formation.

"Emerald Skylan Reed. You're time is here"


End file.
